Blood Red Hearts
by xXDeathGamerXx
Summary: This is a fic a friend asked me to write, and so, i tryed my best. MattxBB adorableness ALL FLUFF NO HARD CORE YAOI! BBxMattxBBxMatt and that is it, slight sugestion of LxB tho... :p


OK Welcome to the story, um…..this is my first BBxMatt story, a friend requested it, so….please…..be, nice? Heh thanks, bye!

"Matt we will talk later, call me when you get there." "Ok BB, bye" "bye" the phone clicked and Matt sighed, "will I ever be able to say it?" Matt just concentrated on driving to the airport after almost hitting a tree.

"L! I wanna go kill!" BB said angrily as L had him tied to the wall "No BB! BAD! NO KILLING!" L said and then left….BB looked pissed the fuck off.

Matt had just gotten on the plane and he pulled out his game boy "I wonder what everyone has been up to, after all, I left 5 years ago, I wonder…."

(FLASH BACK)

"Hey Matt! What cha doin?" Matt looks up at his blond friend "nothing Mello, nothing…" Mello sighs and flops down next to Matt on the green summer grass and sais "Matt I'm worried about you….after all, you haven't EVER been on a date and your 14! What is wrong?" Matt looks at Mello "I just haven't Mells, just haven't" Mello looks at Matt then sighs "Fine. I'mma tell BB though!" Mello runs off and Matt just sighs "so what if BB knows? Beyond Birthday…..he would care as much about my love life as Near would care about Misa Amane's modeling shoot!" Matt put away his game boy and walked back to the boy's dormitory of Wammies House for Gifted Children and he went into his room and locked his door, he pulled out his blade and sliced his upper arm…..letting the blood poor down the limb he sighed and tilted his head back, enjoying the warm feeling of blood leaving his body and the release from the pressure and stress, then there was a knock on the door, Matt hid his arm and answered "Hello" BB said smirking at Matt and Matt said "Hey B, come in" Matt stepped aside so BB could enter Matt's room and BB entered and they had a conversation until Matt slipped up, BB saw his arm.

"Matt….what the fuck happened to your arm?" BB said grabbing Matt's arm so he could see, Matt jerked away "i-i-it-its nothing B-BB!" Matt said lookin scared and B looked Matt in the eye "Mail, have you been cutting your self? Tell me the truth." Matt looked at BB, and he couldn't stop his best friend from seeing his tears "I had to, I don't know why….but I have to cut, if I don't I feel…..less…..like every time there is a problem I MUST cut or I take it out on other people…" B hugged Matt "Mail Damen Jeevas, you idiot…..doing this….I know I do it to, but you are gonna get yourself killed doing it so deeply." That night, Matt fell in love…..with his best friend

(FLASH BACK END)

"…..I wonder if BB and L ever got together…." Matt mumbled before falling asleep in the plane.

"Beyond, remember, when you see Matt, DO NOT HUG HIM!" L said to BB, giving him the warning look and BB just sighed "Lawler, you worry about nothing, Mail is just my friend, nothing else…" L just sighed and they continued there conversation.

"OMG MELLO! IM SO EXCITED I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Near said happily realizing Matt was coming back at Roger's request "Near, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Matt is coming back? BIG FUCKING DEAL! Matt LEFT US and probably is still a smoking, game addict!" Mello shouted angrily and Near just sighed and huffed.

"God damn….bout time we landed" Matt muttered to himself as the plane touched down and Matt left, grabbing his back pack filled with games, cds, and game players (Game boy Advanced, Original Game Boy, DS) and he left the terminal, only to be glomped by a white puff ball that was screaming "OMG MATT! I MISSED YOU HOW ARE YOU?" and "OMG UR HEEEEEERRRRREEEE! I CANT BELEVE IT!" and Matt quickly realized it is Near "Hi Nate, fine, you?" Near stood up, as did Matt and Near said "I've been ok, but I missed you…so I came here to walk back with you =)" Matt smirked "Buuut….I brought my car….so how about instead we drive?" Near smiled "Ok" they picked up Matt's car and drove to Wammies, Near rambled on about how everything has been the same as ever and how Mello broke his robot for the 12220 time and how BB laughed at Near's attempt at a prank and how L has said Near is a bit odd and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah Matt just kinda tuned Near out and focused on driving and they reached Wammies in one piece.

"Hi Matt!" said BB smiling like a creepy doll…. Wait why do I think that's cute? Wondered Matt "Hey Matt" said L, same old same old "YO MATTIE!" screamed Mello, jumping on Matt as soon as Matt was out of his car and Matt mumbled a ouch because of a injury Matt had obtained and Mello said sorry and everyone talked for a bit, until Near had to leave, then Mello had to go to the mafia, then even L had to go get more sweets…..Matt and BB where left in that silence. "so…..BB…..how have u been?" said Matt "I've been ok, u?" said BB a bit unsure why he left like he was breaking some rule by speaking to Matt "Oh I have been ok, nothing really ever changes in the world" Matt said with a slight laugh "true, true" said BB returning the laugh with a smile, and then Matt said "um….BB, there is something I've wanted to say to you, since we where kids, but….when I tried to tell you before, you punched me…" Matt said, looking towards the ground and BB said "OH! You mean when you said that you where gay?" Matt looked at BB "I'm BI! Not Gay BB!" Matt was blushing the same color as his hair, and BB smirked "Awwww, did I hurt Mattie's feelings?" Matt glared at BB "I'm out, bye bye." Matt said, and then he turned, got in his car, and left…..

"Kukukuku Nice going Beyond, you pissed him off" said Sidho, BB's shinigami friend, and BB just hit him with an ugly stick and said "SHUT UP SIDHO! I-i-i-i-I just lost what may be my only love!" Sidho looked surprised at B "Beyond, falling for a human is how you where born….this could cause problems…" BB once again, hit Sidho with an ugly stick.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CANNOT BELEVE HIM! I WISH HE WOULD JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALOWN NOW!" Matt said, throwing his phone which was playing **Animal I Have Become**by **Three Days Grace** because that is the ringtone he assigned to BB, who had been calling and texting Matt for the past day, but Matt had not answered one time, because he felt like BB was only calling to make fun of him, because that is all BB would do, make fun of the red-head with green eyes. "Heh, I am so stupid, I can't believe I thought he might give a fuck. I loved him, and it doesn't matter one bit. He would never feel that way about me." Matt said as tears started to slip down his face, then he just lay on his bed, and cried his eyes out over BB, though this wisents the first time….

(FLASH BACK)

"Hey BB, can I talk to you a sec?" said 14 year old Matt "Sure Mattie!" Said BB, walking over to his red-haired best friend "Whets up Mail?" said the raven-haired shinigami eyed child "um…Beyond…..I luv u" said the red-head, looking down, until BB's fist met his mouth sending him flying "OW!" said Matt looking up at BB with his mouth bleeding "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" said Matt "WHAT THE FUCK MAIL! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU LIKE ME!" screamed BB, attracting attention, Matt looked at him and looked around "fine, you won't believe me, you won't believe the truth, but fine. Fuck you, fuck Wammies, good bye." Matt said and he left….tears pouring down his face as he ran from Wammies…

(FLASH BACK END)

BB rolled over in his and L's bed, a bit sad about his fight with Matt, "Beyond…what's wrong?" said L, considering BB didn't wanna do….well….anything…. at all "Nothing Lawler…I'm just tired is all" lied BB and he pretended to yawn and go to sleep, and L just believed him…Beyond eventually did fall asleep….

(BB's DREAM)

"Mail….MAIL! WAIT UP!" said BB, running after the almost completely blurred image of his friend "come on Beyond! It's only a bit further!" said Mail, waiting for Beyond.

"Mail! Where are we going anyway?" said Beyond, once he caught up. "I told you it's a secret Beyond-kun!" said Mail looking upset and still adorable, now that Beyond was closer he saw the childhood version of his friend's face, then suddenly, lightning struck and BB and Matt where there real ages "B. Stay. Away. From. Me." Said Matt, glairing and walking in the way they had just come from, BB just looked at his hands and saw them covered with blood, and a bit away the corpses of L, Mello, Near, Matt, Light, Mikami, Matsuda, Takada and Misa, B started to shake….

(BB's DREAM END)

B sat up with a start "what the….ugh…..ok….everything is ok…" muttered B, putting a hand on his chest…..and BB suddenly knew, exactly where Matt was, Matt was in the huge city 3 miles away from Wammies in a low rent apartment, his apartment was number 186, on the 3rd floor! BB got dressed and left to find his friend at 3 AM.

"uhgmmm….." muttered Matt, as his sleep was interrupted by a loud knock on his apartment door, he got up and went to answerer it, Matt slept in his jeans and boxers so it really didn't matter. "Hello?" said Matt opening the door to see BB, "Mail! IM SORRY!" said BB, throwing his arms around Matt's neck and hugging him "I NVR MENT TO CALL YOU A FAGGOT OR MAKE YOU MAD OR CRY OR ANYTHING! I FUCKIN LOVE YOU MAIL DAMON JEEVAS!" said BB and Mat wrapped his arms around Beyond and pulling him closer "Beyond Ren Birthday, do you know how long I wanted to hear that from you?" said Matt smiling as he held B in his arms….and for the first time, in Matt's whole life, he felt truly happy.

"Beyond, do you wanna stay over tonight? It seems a bit late for you to be walking home…" BB smiled "Sure….but only if I can sleep with you" Matt smirked "sure, but I don't fuck before the first date" Beyond and Matt laughed like they where 5 and went to bed, the next day, Beyond broke up with L and Matt and Beyond have been together ever since.

The End

Ok! So what did you think? Please comment 3


End file.
